Staking His Claim
by Titled Heart
Summary: James has a moment of pure insecurity. Logan's going to take advantage of it to get his way. JOGAN. Rated for language and because I'm paranoid.


_**Oh goodness. I'm getting a lot written lately. I wanted to make another one with a semi-aggressive!Logan this time. XD He's just uber hot, and I hardly ever see him actually act like a guy in most stories. So yeah. :D KOGAN is my favorite ship, but I just don't see Kendall being submissive in any way unless he's just in that mood.  
**_

_**So here we go!**_

_**Rated for language, and because I'm paranoid. General disclaimer in profile.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He was the least suspected, that's for sure. So it came as a big shock when the brainy member of the boy band turned into Rico Suave in front of the camera. He had no problem flirting with their interviewer, making witty remarks, even winking at her a few times.

Another shocker was how well of an actor James actually was. He was able to keep a smile on his face, even laugh at all the right times throughout the afternoon. All the while maintaining his self control. Doing what he did best for the photo-shoot, looking good. The fact that Logan had suddenly become the outgoing member was no longer a bother once he slipped behind the mask that _was_ James Diamond.

But when the doors to the limo closed, the smile faded, and silence reigned from the most self-centered member. While the other three boys joked around and picked on each other like normal (Logan now catching hell for his out of character behavior), James kept his eyes trained on the scenery that passed by the tinted windows. Trapped inside his own mind, he only vaguely registered the slight pressure against the side of his knee.

He glanced down and upon seeing the other knee pressed surreptitiously against his, the tightness that had begun settling in his chest started to ease up a little. And he couldn't help the small smile that graced his perfectly handsome face.

"Nice going again, Loganator." Kendall teased the teenager, jokingly punching the smaller boy's shoulder, then opening the door of the limo to get out.

The smile was quick to drop from James's face at the reminder and he pulled his knee away quickly.

Jealousy was not a good look on him. And boy was he jealous.

James glanced up at Logan briefly, noted the other boy's confused expression, and then pushed his way out of the vehicle. He suddenly felt suffocated, and hot, and _fuck_ he was so irritated.

He had to force himself not to stomp his way up to his room. Carlos shot him a look he didn't care enough to decipher as he pushed past him outside of their apartment door.

All he wanted was a nice warm shower to chill him out. And maybe a bag of potato chips.

The warm water did help him relax, but he could still feel that coil in his chest tightening a fraction at a time, ready to spring at any moment. No telling what would happen then.

James contemplated all of this as he walked out of the bathroom, towel draped around his neck as he dried out his ears. Maybe that was how he got caught so off guard.

He stumbled a bit as he was pushed into his room and slammed up against his door. He looked down at the hand holding him there, his eyebrows knitting together.

Fuck.

He just wanted to be left alone for a little while.

"What do you want, Logan?" He ground out, voice raspy from his hours of silence. He could feel those chocolate eyes boring into his forehead, but he refused to lift his gaze from the hand that was holding him forcibly against the wood.

"What's wrong?" The shorter boy's voice sounded confused and James imagined he had the same look on his face as he had in the limo.

"Nothing." James gritted his teeth, his jaw squaring just a little more with the clenching.

He heard Logan sigh. Then the hand on his chest moved; Logan rested his forearms against the door on either side of James's shoulders. James moved his head back against the hard surface and stared at the ceiling. The shorter boy sighed again, frustration radiating off his body in waves so fierce James felt like he could taste them.

"Baby, I can't read your mind." Logan muttered, pressing his forehead to James's collar bone.

James groaned. He hated it when the dark-haired boy broke out the pet names. Because, _damnit_, he could get him to do just about anything.

"What was _with_ you today?" James whined out, looking down into the shorter boy's face. Logan scowled at him.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's been the 'brooding loner' all day." He spat back, his right hand curling into a fist against the door.

James huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why were you acting like that at the interview?" Logan raised an eyebrow at him, still not quite getting it. James let out a defeated sigh; he really hated this right now. "Why were you flirting with her so much?"

"Oh." Yep, he was surprised by the question. "Are you jealous?" Logan gave him a teasing smirk and James stared at him drolly. Then the shorter boy raised that eyebrow again.

Damnit.

"Okay, yes! I'm fucking jealous!" He finally cracked, shoving the boy off of him sharply. "I didn't like it, alright?"

Logan quickly pushed him back again with that hand to his chest, a scowl forming on his face again. "Hey, you're the one that doesn't want to tell anyone about us. I've been wanting to come out with this for months! So I really don't want to hear it when you get pissy because I'm doing my _job_ and then freeze me out." He snapped, his breathing becoming heavy. He stepped back and gave James a scathing look. "You know what? When you stop acting like a girl, come and find me."

_Fuck…_

James pushed himself against the door of his own accord, stopping his friend's hand before it could reach the door handle. A whine escaped out of the back of his throat as he leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of Logan's neck, his arms going around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, his lips moving against the soft skin. The tension in his chest eased away as soon as he felt the other boy's hand begin running through his hair (no matter how horribly it made him cringe). Logan's chest rose and fell heavily, but otherwise he remained silent. "I'm serious, Logan. I'm sorry, about everything. I don't know why I won't just tell everyone. And today…I just got _so frustrated_ when I saw you wink at her. It drove me nuts. I just wanted to grab you and let her know you're taken." He paused, placing a soft kiss on the flesh beneath his lips. "And I'm sorry you've had to put up with these kinds of feelings for so long."

"So, what does this mean?" Logan asked, pulling James's face away from his neck, and then fixing the taller boy's hair back to its normal place.

James smiled tenderly at him before lacing their hands together and opening his bedroom door. "Come on. I think we have something important to tell everyone."

Logan grinned back up at him, pulling him around with their intertwined hands with a snap to give him a sound kiss. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely. It's about time I stake my claim."

* * *

_**Haha! I hate this! Honestly, I feel like half of it was forced. But I don't feel like taking more time than I already have. It took me YEARS to finish Gone, and I mean literally took me about three or four years to get it right. So, I'm gonna just chill and not worry about it anymore. :P**_

_**Personally, I think James is the only one who I can see as being a little more than girly when it comes to being in a relationship. But that's just me. And I like me…so yeah. :D So how did ya'll like it? And I'm sorry about the foul language, I just felt like it would work better this time around.**_

_**Did anybody else absolutely ADORE Oompa Loompa James and Hippie Logan? I know I did! **_

_**Also, I just wanted to let everyone who is a fan of my Shooting Stars stories, they will not be continued. There will not be a third part as of now. I'm not even going to really think about them anymore :P I feel like if I tried to write the third part, I wouldn't be able to keep with the emotional theme of the story. I didn't want it to be a drawn out cliche, but more realistic. So if I wrote it, it'd take forever because Kendall and Logan wouldn't get together after their conversation on the roof and it would take months for Kendall to come to terms with everything. So as of right now, no, there will not be a third part. So yeah...to those who (weirdly enough) put them on alert...you didn't have to. :P**_

_**Edit: Just edited for general proofing.  
**_


End file.
